Out in the open
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Noodle is stranded out in the woods, she doesn't know that there is a very hott young man who is watching her, and is interested in her. She don't know that he wants to kill her. Will she live?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz.

I wanted to make a short, one shot that didn't make any of my characters, yoai, or yuri. So, I thought of this one. I also don't like the idea of Noodle and 2D. I think it is gross. So does Noodle. Lol. Jk. Well, anyway, I will begin now.

Out in the open

Noodle was in the woods. She had no clue as if to were she was. She walked slowly. She looked at each tree, trying to remember how she had gotten lost. Normally, she was always good with finding her way out of the woods. "I never get lost. Why am I here?" Noodle began to look side to side.

'I am only a few miles from the studio. I know 2D and the others told me to never come here, but when they say that, it only makes me want to come here even more.' Noodle thought. Noodle gave a sigh, 'At least no zombies are in here.'

Oh how I wish I could say that was so. And for the most part, it is. There were kind of zombies in the wood. No. There was a different kind of species. A kind of monster zombie that Noodle would probably not want to meet. This type of zombie looked like a living, thriving, angel. It was a zombie that was gorgeous. The zombie could take any form it wanted. It was mostly in an attractive form. Like the form of a young man, looking for a nice young girl. So, why would I name my creature a zombie, and not a shapeshifter or something. Because, this creature is dead, and it feeds off of the souls and the minds of young people. The people that it attacks become lost souls. Not really a good thing. Noodle knew nothing of them. Not even with her advanced knowledge of demons, and such stuff.

A twig broke beneath her. She turned around, thinking that there was someone behind her. There was no one. She tensed, but relaxed. Noodle could feel the worrie grow inside of her. She looked at her clock, 'It is already 5:00.' I am not going to get out of here. Noodle listened to the things around her. If she was still close enough to kong studios to hear the sound of Murdoc's gun, she could listen to that. She could follow the sound home. She listened. It was quiet. She could hear nothing but the faint sound of water. It was a nice sound. It was calming as well. Noodle didn't know why, but she began to walk to the sound. It was so attracting.

She soon came to a gorgeous waterfall. It was big, huge. It gleamed with a rainbow of color. It was sparkling in the sun. There was even a pool below it. It looked deep. Noodle's attention was diverted to a person though. It looked like a boy. Or, a teenager. He sat on a rock by the water. He looked sad, as if about to cry. Noodle's caring side had made her blind that instant. She slowly walked up to him. He looked human. He looked young. He looked, hot.

Noodle drew up close to him. She didn't want to scare him, so she gently said, "Are you okay?"

The boy turned to her. He had blue eyes that looked at her. He had a thin face that was a pale that made him look like an angel. He looked a lot infact, like an angel. Noodle backed away when he stood up. He was tall. But not as tall as 2D. He gave Noodle a smile that was very, attracting. Noodle relaxed. The boy kept smiling, "What is a girl like you doing out in a place like this?"

Noodle felt really bashful when the boy spoke to her. She said, "I um, well, I was looking around and…" She didn't know how to say that she was lost with out looking like and idiot.

The man made a big smile that made him close his eyes. "You should come home with me." He said it in a way that made Noodle melt.

Noodle said, "I…I will." She seemed to be in a trance. The boy who she was so longingly looking at wore a white robe. It was long. It was white with a gold hem to it. It also had long sleeves that reached to the ground. His robe was cut short in the front and was long in the back. It was so long that when he walked, it trailed in back of him, longing to catch up. He held out his hand, "Let me show you the way." His hair was blond. It was short, unlike his clothes and his body. He smelled of a rose, or a nice lilac. 'That was a good smell. That is what all angels should smell like.' Thought Noodle.

She let her hand connect with his. He was cold. He felt cold. Noodle was taken aback. 'I thought angels where warm.' When she said that, it seemed that the boy had heard her. His hand warmed automatically. And he gave her another smile. Noodle followed him. She didn't even realize that they were walking right into the water. He was going to drown her.

Noodle was looking into his eyes. They seemed to put her in a trance and a sense of pleasure. She watched him as they entered the water. His smile only seemed to glow more. Noodle could hear something in the back of her head. It sounded like a small voice, it said, "Noodle! Noodle, stop! Stop!" she ignored it though. Because there was an even bigger voice saying, "Come Noodle. Come with me. I will show you love." Noodle longed for love. This man was going to show her it.

Noodle was up to her chest in water. She didn't even notice all of the weeds and things clinging on to her. They wrapped around her ankles. And they started to climb up her body. She only had a small smile on her face as she watched the man in front of her. He was creating an illusion all around her. The only thing she saw was him. In back of him was not the blackness of the water, but a gorgeous blue sky. And his darker blue eyes shone like a light in a lighthouse at her. He smiled, "You want to be with me, right?" He said with a simple saying and movement of his lips.

Noodle couldn't speak. If she opened her mouth, the water would get in. She said in her head, "Yes." The man in front of her gave a smile of evil now. His eyes changed color as did the sky blue around him. His eyes turned into a gray. The back round turned to water, a dark, mucky green. Noodle finally realized that she had been tricked. It was too late though. The water poured into her mouth. She looked around her as she tore away from the angel. Dead bodies, tangled in seaweed were everywhere. They all sprang up. They held bodies that would never decay because they were underwater. They would never be found. They were young and old, men and women. All of the people once had lives, now, they looked like ghosts. Their eyes were all open. They all stared at Noodle. Noodle was getting low on air in her lungs. All of the eyes looked at her, they said, 'We are nothing. You are nothing.' Then, as if a scary horror story that came true, they all said in unison and they even moved their lips said, "Join us. We love you."

Noodle screamed and then flung her arms everywhere. But seaweed held her down. The man that had been in front of her was still there, only now, his colors were dull, he was old, he was pail. He was discusting. One of his eyes had been torn out of his head, and was now bobbing near his head, still hooked on by a mere vein. Noodle ran out of air. She had closed her mouth, but she knew that soon she was going to join all of these dead bodies that now reached for her. They all did, like obsessed fans that wanted her. Needed her.

There was a splash near her, as someone dived in. They had a knife, Noodle could see that. She was so full of water though, she could no longer breath. The knife cut away the seaweed and then chased away them. The person that had dived in was now dragging her to the top. They were strong. They had to be. They reached the top. Noodle was motionless. The person handed her to someone else and they lay her on the ground.

"Ya 'ave ta give 'er mouth ta mouth. She 'as too much water in 'er." Said a very strong and worried voice.

No one hesitated. Soon 2D locked lips with Noodle and blew into her. He drew back quickly though, so that she could spite up water. She did, a lot. She began to choke, but soon the 3 men were all picking her up and wrapping her into their shirts. Noodle shook, "What happened?"

Murdoc let out a relived breath, "Ya were nearly killed by a god damned Angel zombie." He said with a pissed off hiss.

2D and Russel looked down at Noodle, "Are you okay?" Noodle looked at them both, letting her eyesight adjust to the clear view of everyone. "I am okay now."

Murdoc got into the jeep. That is how he was able to get them all there so fast. If they hadn't gotten there in time, Noodle would be dead right now. 2D picked Noodle up, he placed her in the back. Then, he went up front with Murodc. Russel stayed in the back. He sat next to Noodle.

Noodle let her head rest on Russel's shoulder. She gave a sigh and let him hold her, "I am okay now." Russel gave her a small smile and then rested his hand on her shoulder. They both smiled and let the car drive them to safty.

THE END

The end. No more. I liked this one. It gave me a chance to use the person I was thinking of all week and dreamed about. Well, it was a girl, but still. Any way, send reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day.

-D.D.Darkwriter,

Yes, this story was made for you.


End file.
